


Lovers often do

by gaisang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaisang/pseuds/gaisang
Summary: A small series of freeform poetry inspired by the works of eldritcher...Immortal meaning and engravingStand tall, proud and trueFor death comes in the end for allFrom madness or from ail’..





	1. Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eldritcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritcher/gifts).



One must bend to love me  
For my heart does not bend itself  
To tired conversations  
Or the commonwealth  
It archs away at touches  
That remind it of its growth

So twist around me  
Like the roots of a tree  
So that I might love you too 

..

 

Tell me I'm not sick  
Let the words tumble burdened from your lips  
Tell me this consuming madness  
Ails me not  
That I will escape it one day  
Into clarity, should only I try harder

Whisper to me under the expanse of night  
That you could love me  
As our wands meet  
That I could be so much better  
If only I try harder

Let me hear you say  
Tired and ashamed  
Of how you spent yourself  
To thoughts of me  
Hold the wand to my neck  
My sweet blasphemy 

Tell me I'm sick  
Like it's your own burden cured  
That the madness took me  
And could not be curbed  
That my mind will find peace, if only  
I could try harder

..

Weep for me  
My dear  
If your love was true  
As you stand above my grave  
Of hard earth packed, under yew

Immortal meaning and engraving  
Stand tall, proud and true  
For death comes in the end for all  
From madness or from ail’  
So stand above my grave and cry  
As lovers often do


	2. Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---  
> Grasp for the healing song  
> Which will not come again  
> Which will not come now, not now  
> That the shine has gone from   
> The stone of hand (insolence)  
> \---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A peak behind the curtain would be this message I sent my partner "Me kicking a poem into submission: make LESS sense"  
> This is a continuation of nothing, but still poetry and still inspired by eldritcher so I'm slotting it in here.

Would I if I could  
In immortality   
Clawing for a spark of some sort  
Of reality to cling  
Darks mists of ancient forests  
The white purity of sleek coats of the unobtained (innocence)

The fire of rebirth  
On flames that scream  
For and of redemption; begging  
For and of mercy   
Claim the hands and the loyalty  
Branched into fear (dissonance) 

Grasp for the healing song  
Which will not come again  
Which will not come now, not now  
That the shine has gone from   
The stone of hand (insolence)

Mercy, begged for   
Redemption denied  
A mind lost and listless   
Demanding in the cased rosary vine  
Seprate forgiven broken and gone  
A sword pulled from wet stone   
To spill serpants blood (adherence)

In time the broken mercy   
And the broken of the mind  
Lock eyes and hiss of   
Something that could have been kind   
And break the last stanza and break the last kind and break again for all that could have been  
If only there'd been time (indulgence)


	3. No Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is inspired by dreams and winter. It's snowing here.  
> ...  
> Cemetery lights flicker  
> In a pale dawn  
> Of sorry sons  
> Whose whipering tears  
> Echo and freeze  
> ...

Softly sigh to the memories  
Chilled air crystallizing vapor  
Apologize for sins of thought  
For the needy mystery unraveling  


Hit upon the merciless wall  
Of minds in the early morning light  
After a night where you did not  
Could not  
Rest

Cemetery lights flicker  
In a pale dawn  
Of sorry sons  
Whose whipering tears  
Echo and freeze 

Stop to catch your breath  
Hands upon your cheek  
Love is no worse than  
Any hate still left


	4. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Specifically inspired by chapter 4 of Almagest, I was reading it, and half way through grabbed a pad of sticky notes because the need to write was so strong  
> ...  
> we are not what we are  
> chained by prophecy already filled  
> come closer to my arms  
> where sin is like  
> angels singing fate  
> ...

a will to live is implacable  
among hunger of survival and  
immortality brought on by the thrill  
of becoming  
from hunter to hunted  
but weren't you always?

list to the heavens  
a cry never-ending  
strategy ceded by  
the feral human nature  
to watch  
a marching hymn of death  
so that breath comes again

faith and trust become what we can not  
separated from one another  
at the cost of a cosmos  
light upon the brow  
of the desire to not understand

we are not what we are  
chained by prophecy already filled  
come closer to my arms  
where sin is like  
angels singing fate

gods would do us well here  
if not for the desire to  
not split faith among faith  
forget how to fall down  
so that you can not be felled

always the hunted hunts  
to quench the need of survival  
to love against the odds  
we can not come to harm  
not here

sweeten me to the hope that tomorrow can end differently and my heart will follow your clover honey words of a different sun rising.


	5. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired to completion by Ch 18 of Almagest  
> ...  
> Love cries out for love   
> for hate to patiently wait   
> Until death peeters out

Coarse are the expectations   
of his terrible vulnerability   
Lay dingy, bedragled at his feet

Cut truth out now, for truth   
can lie to deepen darkness   
Harkened by the lengthening nights

Become what we shall not  
bring back what time is left  
Promises broken, heal and mend

Love cries out for love   
for hate to patiently wait   
Until death peeters out 

Consume lust until all  
that can be left is an early morning  
Where choices are met;  
With choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Almagest comes closer to it's end I find myself desperate, in part because I have stories untold that I fear I'll forget once this has passed, but it shall be there to go back to and I'll be forever grateful.
> 
> Eldritchers writings inspire me endlessly, and have been a source of comfort and stability. In the most unlikely of pairings I found myself reflected in a fun house mirror, my insecurities and hopes and love tilted just to a degree of deflected attachment where of course these situations are the last that should inspire memories and love. But they do- and I think, truly, that is the beauty of writing. Both poetry and long form literature. 
> 
> Now that I've spilled my soul, this poetry corner won't wrap up and end when Eldritcher finishes Almagest, but will continue to be inspired by their collection. 
> 
> And I find it always amusing I can prattle on in notes and comments and double, triple, or quadruple the word count of my poems.


	6. Love and

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Find yourself tearful and joyful all in one  
> By the tides of fate and chance  
> To come upon the everdone  
> Love and final dance.

A moon bright night  
Haloed upon the sea  
Brought peace my love, to me  
In Innisfree

By boat, by foot, by starship too  
Follow my path  
Of charted and bright destiny  
Of a final new sun rising

Let the life we lead  
Light the sky, speak not of hardships  
Heard, the deep meanings of us  
Caught in timeless chant

Find yourself tearful and joyful all in one  
By the tides of fate and chance  
To come upon the everdone  
Love and final dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a heartbeats moment of gaining something from finality I wrote a quick 4 line stanza to Eldritcher in a comme t on the final chapter of Almagest, prone as I am to using bursts of inspiration to more I created this.


	7. Almagest

travel space and time and star, dear  
light and blaze a path, infinite influence upon  
a shining cosmos bright

remember love how the moon  
it shifts and shades and lights  
a path for emotions

time again bring the inconsequential shift of  
one thing to change all things, the chase  
of an infinity 

bring me to the place where we shall settle  
once more upon the moons chart upon the stars  
upon the moons chart upon change

bring me to the song of lost chances  
bring to me the dance of forgotten branches  
of opportunity 

remember to sing to the following chords  
and remember the steps so that i can’t forget  
so that we will not fall or fail  
neither falter nor stall in what we dream to be  
of what we tether ourselves to see  
bright upon the shining cosmos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If not for Almagest, and Eldritchers other writings, I would never have published or posted these works, and never be inspired to pursue more. I am forever grateful.


	8. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if i could live without life  
> it would be you i would take along

if i could breath without air  
it is you i would breath

if i could live without light  
it is you who would be my moon

if i could sing without a voice  
it would be you to hear my song

and

if i could live without life  
it would be you i would take along

lost desires will clash with final hopes and  
hoops we need to jump through like  
burning ropes  
and with the clashing skies above us  
we will pray our only notes

do not leave  
my loved one  
do not leave  
my dear one  
find me again 

again, find me again  
with your fingers of ice  
in the depth and pains of night

find me  
so that i may sing, so that i may see, so that i may breath

find me  
so that the birds will rival my voice  
so that the light will cower as we rejoice  
so that my aching lungs may take you in

for if i could breath with no air  
you will fill my lungs  
for if i can not see the sun  
you will fill me with sight  
for if i could sing  
it will be; could only be

for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, my life has not been hectic but my mind is drained along with my passion and things have been difficult regardless of their realistic ease. I've put off, and put down, many things that bring me joy but when I returned I could only find myself filled with the comfort and ease of Eldritcher's fiction on my mind, even if I have not read it.  
> This poem will not be the last addition, I still adore writing these, and I think I will for a while yet, things have just... been uneasy in my mind.  
> I hope you enjoy. <3


End file.
